Motor vehicles may include interior storage areas for beverages, coins, and other personal items. Interior storage areas may include cup holders and trays that are built into, or attached to, one or more interior components of the vehicle. It may be desirable to have a moveable tray to allow access to interior storage areas when needed without having to remove items stored in the tray prior to moving.